Percabeth in Goode High
by myperfectionismyimperfection
Summary: What if Annabeth didn't get to camp at age 7 with Thalia and Luke, but got there with Percy instead?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's Point of View

"Hurry Up, Annabeth! You're going to be late for your first day at Goode High!" my dad Frederick Chase yelled to me.

It was my first day in New York, and for once, I'd be going to a normal school. Ever since Kindergarten, I'd been in special schools for dyslexic kids, and that was because of my super annoying stepmother who thinks I'm not capable. I seriously don't know why, I am capable of handling things on my own. When I was 4 years old, these creepy black spiders went in my room and crawled all over me, and I did not need my dad there. When I was 6 years old, I'd been stalked by a 7 foot guy who was immensely fat, and no one believed me when I said he had one eye. Did my dad help? No, I was alone, and I survived. When I was 8 years old, I entered a competition between PS 123 and JHS 123. Guess what? I won, even though I was in 3rd grade. Did I need my dad's help? No.

Even if I did need his help, he wouldn't have helped me. See, my dad says that my mother never visited the house before to see me, and he thinks I'm just another problem to check off the list of "Problems to Get Rid of So I Can Finally Solve This Unsolved Problem". He always treated my step brothers, Bobby and Matthew, better. But at that point, I was so used to the ignorance that I didn't even notice when he suddenly became nicer around me. And when I questioned him about it this morning, he answered with the weirdest answer—"Your mother wanted me to".

Whoever my mother is, she must have been a genius because my dad seemed intimidated by her in some way, even though he usually was too focused on his studies to be intimidated with anything. And what's weirder, my stepmother told me that my mother was gone, and dead… So how could she have contacted my father to make him open his eyes and care about his own daughter for once?

I got my answer that day, the day when I entered Goode High.


	2. Meet Percy Jackson

Percy's Point of View

I walked into my ELA classroom, rubbing my eyes as I did so. I was up all night, trying to finish that essay about the Paleolithic Era, and, man, I hated it. You see, I'm dyslexic. And I have ADHD. Alone, they're hard enough to face. But together-it was enough to make me want to just die.

Anyway, I finally completed that essay and was taking it out to see if I had made any mistakes when a girl walked in. She must have been a new girl because I have never seen her before and I know everyone in this school, even if they didn't know me. She had stunning gray eyes that looked cute and scary at the same time, and her blonde hair reminded me of this female model I saw on a poster somewhere. She looked around for an empty seat; since there weren't many left (class was starting in about 35 seconds). Her gaze fell upon the desk to my right. She smiled at me and then looked me up and down, as if calculating how tall I am. Then, she said, "Hi I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I came from Virginia"

"Percy Jackson. Nice to see you, I was born here. If you want, I can be your guide for today. I've been here for a while. First time that I stayed at a school for longer than-" I stopped short. I didn't exactly like going around telling people I got kicked out of like a gajillion schools. Not very good for making friends, you know. They would think you were a loser already.

"Um….yea, it'll be great if you could be my guide. Thanks, Percy" Annabeth replied.

She sat down, and took out her textbook and gray binder decorated with owls. For some reason, it reminded me of Athena, and before I could think more about it, my step-father, Paul Blofis (but I call him Paul Blowfish when he's not around) walked into the classroom and sat down, ordering the class to attention. By the time our noisy and chaotic class had settled down, he had written the words, "Essay on How You Analyze a Document or Picture, minimum of 2 ½ pages for Homework" on the board. It took me forever to "decode" it, since I was dyslexic and the words seemed like a mix match of squiggles. By the time I had read it, the others already had it copied down in their homework agendas. Annabeth seemed to have the same problem as me, squinting at the chalk board as if she couldn't read the words properly.

"Is she also dyslexic?" I wondered to myself.

As usual, by the time English was over, I was half-asleep with boredom. But then when the bell rang, I snapped to attention. YES! Next, I had Gym, and like all the guys in my class, we loved gym. Surprisingly, Annabeth seemed to brighten up as well when I told her that we had gym next.

"You like gym, don't you", I asked her.

"Well yea, of course I do. It's probably the only subject in school that I can do without my dyslexia getting in the way, since I usually have to read off the board of all the classes I have".

"You're dyslexic? Really?" I asked, snapping to attention all of a sudden.

"Um…yea, why?"

"No, it's just that I am dyslexic too, and I noticed you squinting at the board in ELA, but I thought it was because you just needed glasses, nothing else. But s'cool, I'm, as I told you, very dyslexic. And I have ADHD."

"Seriously? Me, too. I have ADHD _and_ dyslexia… Like you. So I guess it's alright then, since someone here understands what it's like to be dyslexic and have attention deficit hyperactive disorder."

"CLASS!" Coach Johnson hollered.

Everyone snapped to attention; we all knew how the coach could get grumpy all of a sudden, and it really wasn't pretty when he made us climb the ropes like 60 times.

"He's the coach?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Yup. Coach Johnson, seems like he's 9 feet tall, and no one seems to be able to look at him directly. Probably 'cause we're all kinda scared o' him. He once made us carry that huge boulder outside the building into the school and all the way to the rooftop, and then carry it back down. And that's one of his NICE punishments…"

"Wow, maybe I won't like Gym that much after all, Percy."


	3. A Deal

Annabeth's Point of View

"I know, it's like torture. I mean really. TWO ENTIRE PAGES. And my step dad _knows_ that I can barely write a paragraph without my dyslexia giving me a headache. But yet, he still makes me. It's completely unfair…" Percy complained to me as we walked to the after school key club, who we both had signed up for.

"It's okay, just relax and try to focus. You'll get at least a C+ or B- if you do that."

"Yea, right. Easy for you to say; you've got straight A's in everything, except in ELA, which you got a B+++" he huffed.

"Yes, but that takes hard work and dedication. And if you're going to give up now, then you're going to FAIL in this semester. You do realize that, just a few minutes ago, you told me you got all C-'s last semester, right? If you want, I'll tutor you, but you really have to pour your heart into it if you want to pass this semester."

"Pour my heart in it my butt. I have to fight off those stupid monsters first," he mumbles, obviously not expecting me to hear.

"Uh, Percy? Did you just say 'fight off those stupid monsters'? Don't tell me that you have been seeing, or hallucinating, these weird monsters that always seem to explode into dust once a weapon from your hand touches it…"

"What…Wait—you know about them too? I thought it was just me. Every single night, when I go home, I'd see these weird creepy creatures, some even look suspiciously like monsters from that Tartarus thing that our Greek Teacher taught us a few weeks ago. And no one else on the street would believe me. They'd look at me weirdly when I started running from the creature, which they could not see…I thought I was hallucinating…"

Now, Percy was just starting to creep me out… What he said sounded like what I'd been through. When **_I_** walked home, **_I_** saw weird creepy creatures that looked like those from the pictures our Greek Teacher showed us. And no one else would notice it either… And **_I_** thought that I was going mad…

"Percy…I—I'd seen the same things that you saw… And no one else sees what I see… I think that we were brought together, some how, some way, for some reason—that it's not a coincidence we met each other—

"I think it'd be best if we join and, together, we can take down those…creatures that only seem to target us two—as in, one day we both walk to my house and the next day, we both walk to your house. That way, we can ensure that we at least one of us reached a destination. Is that okay?"

"I—I don't know. It seems so bizarre, you know? First, I have to deal with fighting these monsters, and then I realize that I'm not the only then, next, I find out that a girl wants me to walk her to her door?"

I blushed madly, not meeting his sea green eyes. Leave it up to _him_, the only one who knew I wasn't hallucinating, to make life even more confusing.

* * *

But, from that day on, we walked each other to the doorstep of whoever's day it was, just in case one day, one of those creepy monsters got us with a lucky shot. As usual, we had to encounter about 2 to 5 a week, but, with another person at my side, watching my back, I felt more relieved, especially since this _Percy_, somehow, had a ballpoint pen that turned into a sword (it happened because he found it in his pocket one day, not knowing how it got there, and was clicking it in Social Studies out of boredom, and it sprang to a bronze sword, except although he jumped out of his skin, the rest of the class, excluding me, looked at him awkwardly, as if the pen was still a pen and not a glowing bronze sword). All was well, until one day, when Percy and I were walking to his home, and we encountered...

* * *

Please read this! I know I haven't updated that often but I have my reasons. If you wanna hear me ramble, then read on. If you don't, just go the part that I have italicized (sorry if I spelled that wrong)

-I speak a total of 4 languages, and I had a major test for 2 of those languages. One was for Mandarin Chinese, and another was for Japanese. But I'm not Japanese, I just learn Shotokan Karate traditionally, so I have to study Japanese if I wanna understand the Sensei (teacher) at all. So yea. And if I fail in my Mandarin Chinese test, my teacher will be reallllllly upset because... let's just say that Chinese teachers are way different than the ones you guys have for JHS or HS or whichever kind of school you're in.

-I had to take extra Karate classes because my Sensei bumped me up to advanced classes and also, I have a tournament coming up and I MUST prepare

-I have 2 major problems: MY TWO ANNOYING BROTHERS. **For all those who have younger brothers and have parents who think that you are old enough to take care of them, you know what I have to go through**.

-I play 3 instruments: trumpet, drums, and violin. I have to practice for certain tests. Not NYSSMA though.

-HOMEWORK is another huge issue. I don't procrastinate or anything, but my teachers almost always give projects at the same time, so like sometimes I"d have like no homework or projects and then the next day, I have to explain all these things and have like 3 lab reports ready by whenever.

_Anyway, please, this is my first fanfiction and I really would appreciate it if people started criticizing and telling me what they wanted to happen and stuff like that. Tell me what i did wrong because I wanna improve. A lot. Thanks guys ur the best. :) Luv ya._


	4. Is that Athena?

Percy's Point of View

"Athena?" I blurted out without thinking. Why did I say that?

I was walking home with Annabeth at my side (Gosh she's so cute!) when suddenly, a woman appeared on my doorstep. Like, out of nowhere! Although she was dressed in a simple white blouse and black jeans, with her hair half up and half down, she looked very warlike. For some reason, this stirred up a memory of a statue I once saw somewhere, sometime, somehow.

_Was that why had I blurted out the name Athena? Like, the wisdom and battle goddess? _Holy crap. I actually remembered something from school!

"Um, uh… Can you like, get off my doorstep? I kind of want to go home and um, yea. And who _are_ you?" I asked, puzzled.

Annabeth was staring straight at the woman at the doorstep, with that glint in her eye, signaling she knew who this was.

"Excuse me? _What_ did you just say? Did you just tell me to get off the doorstep?" the woman asked me. Under her breath, I heard her mumble, "I should've just blasted him right there, not even kneeling before me. Humph."

"Oh no, this is not good—not good at all…" Annabeth mumbled quietly.

"Do you know this person, Annabeth?" I asked her. Suddenly, I registered how similarly Annabeth and the woman looked like.

"Is this your aunt or something? And why is it not good?" I asked, confused.

"I'm her mother, Perseus Jackson" the woman snapped at me.

"She's your mother? I didn't know that! You never told me about your mother, Annabeth—Wait! How did you know my name?!"

"Perhaps you would like to explain to our FRIEND here. I'll be back soon," the woman said to Annabeth.

"Let's come inside, Percy. I just connected the dots…" Annabeth whispered to me.

That was the first time she entered my house and I felt extremely conscious of myself as my mom, Sally Jackson, asked me who I brought here. I quickly introduced her to Mom and then we hurried into my room.

"Percy… Before I explain to you what that was all about, first tell me a little about you, as in where is your father and how you got the sword/pen thing"

"Um…my dad," he mumbled (I could tell I hit a touchy subject) "Well, my dad…I never knew him. I once asked Mom why I don't have a dad, but she told me that I did, but he had to leave for the trip across the seas and couldn't' make it back. Every single time we'd talk about him, she'd get really sad and I felt bad about making her go through all that, so I didn't poke around a lot. The only things I know about him is that he left for an across the seas trip and couldn't come back, and that my mom kept saying that he loved me and still watches over me."

For the first time, I saw fear in Annabeth's eyes. I could tell that my answer was the answer that she has been afraid of.

"And what about your pen that turns into a glowing sword?"

"I told you before, Annabeth, that I don't know why or how my pen turns into a sword. I don't even know how it got there. And what's up with the trident on it? Remember that day, in class, when I clicked it and it turned into a sword and no one but you and me could see it? That afternoon I tried to throw it out but it, somehow, ended up in my pocket again. It keeps returning to me, no matter how I try to dispose of it. That's all I know."

"Percy, would you believe me if I told you that woman on your doorstep was my mom?"

"Of course, you wouldn't lie. And besides, she looks just like you. But what I don't get is why you never told me about your mom. I would frequently ask but you'd always say that she died. Your mom looked very much alive there!"

"Percy, my dad always said that my mom was dead. But, it's now that I finally realize. My biological mother is very much alive. The woman who raised me till I was 8 and then died—she wasn't my mother. At least not my biological one. And although you said you would believe me if I told you that woman was my mom, would you believe me if I told you her name was Athena?"

"It is? I just, for some reason, had to say Athena… But that's her real name?! Then how'd I know it?" I was bewildered.

"Because she's a goddess."

"Yea, right. And my father is Poseidon. Whatever, sure." I snorted. Like that was true.

"Percy, it is. Think about it. It makes sense. My mom and your father. We've both never met them before. Well, I haven't met mine until just now. But what about that voice in your head that always tells you what to do. Remember yesterday when we fought that thing with the multiple heads? We kept trying to chop them off, but more grew in their place, right? How did you know to burn the stumps after chopping them off, before the other head got a chance to grow back? There was a voice in your head right?"—She's right, there was!—"That was your father. I know it's your father and not you mother because your biological mom is in the kitchen."

"My dad got lost at sea. That's what my mom always told me!" I argued

"Yea, and my dad told me that the dead woman was my mother and yet, there my mother was. Percy, open up your mind! Think about it. Let me ask you a few questions. Who is the god of war?"

"Ares, duh!" I responded easily without a second thought.

"You knew that how? It's because you are half god and half human."

"No, I knew it because we have Greek in school!" I shot back, still not fully believing Annabeth's theory.

"Then if you pay so much attention in school, how come you don't know what the square root of 16 is? That's like 4th grade stuff, Percy! The reason you're good at Greek but nothing else is because your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek. Therefore, you have dyslexia. And haven't you noticed that your attention deficit hyperactive disorder has helped you win those fights over monsters? That's because you're half god half human, a demigod!" I was starting to waver in my position, but still not believing her. It made a little sense, but it was crazy. Gods and Goddesses are _myths_.

"First of all, dyslexia has nothing to do with this. There are plenty of kids who have that and don't have to deal with those creepy monsters we do. And what in the world does attention deficit hyper something something have to do with this? And what _is_ it in the first place?" I sometimes just don't get Annabeth. She uses such complicated words sometimes!

"It's true that some kids who have dyslexia aren't demigods, but that's rare. Furthermore, attention deficit hyperactive disorder is the long version of ADHD"—you see what I mean? She could just say ADHD but has to say the longer version instead—"and I'm sure you know what attention deficit hyperactive disorder is if I say ADHD instead." Oh. Well yea, I'm not _that_ stupid, even if my ELA average currently _is_ at 40.

"Oh. Now that you use ADHD, I can understand some of your words. But I still don't believe you," I said.

"Well, you should listen to your friend here," a deep voice said behind me, the same voice I'd been hearing in my head. And for the second time that day, I'd encountered another super being claiming to be a long lost parent.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I was really busy and all. Please review this is my first fanfiction story. Thanks :) luvya**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter, this is a note from me.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I was really busy and all. By the way... Should I change the title? When I began, I had an little idea what I wanted the story to be structured like, but then, as I'm writing, I realize that I probably won't follow the title that I created first... So, I'm going to change it so that it matches the summary of the story. Anyone have any idea what it should be? If you do, you can post it in the review or PM me. Also, it'd be really helpful if you guys would review the chapters I post up because I really am just writing and making the story up as I go (because I'm one of those people who like to surprise myself with myself, so yea). If you want the story to have a certain part, or if you want something to happen that I didn't make happen, just tell me-I mean, PM me or post it in the review for this "chapter".**

**By the way... I had a really nice teacher, Ms Cody, and she taught me in 5th grade, and she chose me to get the "Excellence in Dance" award, so this year, I want to get her something too, but I don't know what to get her. Someone help me out, please? I think she's like 25 or 27, she teaches dance, obviously, since I said she gave the award to dance to me, and also, she like bright things/colors, and has a habit of noticing good in every little thing. I don't know how that last part will help, but then again, I don't know a lot of things. Anyway, someone help me and gimme suggestions as to what to get her? Thanks.**


	6. The Warning and the Task of Poseidon

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for such a long time, I was really busy with school work. Anyway, if you review, I'll update at least once a week. If you're a Harry Potter fan, then yea I'll make the Unbreakable Vow. And yea, I'll swear on the River Styx. But only if you review. Anyway, without further ado, here is your well deserved chapter.**

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth breathed, sitting next to me, with definite awe in her voice.

"Lord who?" I asked, bewildered.

"Your dad, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth explained, still keeping her awestruck eyes on the man-I mean, superbeing- in front of me, hidden in the shadows.

_"Woah, where did that nickname come from? I mean, seriously, just because I don't get perfect scores on most of my subjects in school, unlike her, doesn't mean my head is full of seaweed. Wait-maybe she got that name from my love of water and the sea... But still! Wait a second- this is irrelevant, there's an idiot claiming to be my dad right in from of me, and another girl, sitting so close to me, claiming that gods are real, and that I'm half a god and half a human-a demigod, she called it..."_ I thought, _"Holy Hades did I just think? Gods, being next to Annabeth and being friends with her is paying the price now. I'm actually thinking-that's so not me! Hold on-did I just think 'Holy Hades' and 'Gods'? WHAT in the name of the underworld is going on-what the heck, did I just say "Underworld" now?"_

I'm so confused! But when am I _not_ confused? Point is, the dude in from of me hasn't proven he's a "Lord" or "God" or my dad yet.

"Yes, Annabeth, it's nice to see that you recognized me, despite your mother's attitude towards me," the figure in from of me said in a calm voice that reminds me of the sea and water, "And yes, Percy, I am your dad. And to answer the thoughts in your head"-does that mean he can read my mind-"Annabeth called you 'Seaweed Brain' because you, like me, aren't as smart or wise as she and her mother are. In fact, I'm quite surprised that you didn't recognize my by my voice. Sally always said that our voices are nearly identical."

_How did he know my mom's name? Unless he really is my dad... And his voice_

I tried to avoid Annabeth smirk-although she did look quite cute, but I'm not admitting that.

"Anyway, I simply do not have time to go around chatting to teens. I came to give you two demigods 2 things: a warning and a task. The first is the warning: You two must stand straight and proud, and never show weakness to monsters. They are stronger than ever, and we think that a force that I shall not mention is starting to...rise. The second is a task: The normal place a teen like you, a demigod, would go to be safe from the monsters that have been pestering you is called Camp Half Blood. However, at the moment, Camp Half Blood is in danger. We do not think that it is good for you two to go there for the time being. Which is why I'm giving you a task. You two are to stay here, at Goode High, until further notice. Camp Half Blood is in danger, and the Council of Gods have decided it is best for us to arm you two with the training you need, but you should stay here in this school. You two must stay in this school, and train during any spare time you have. By spare time, I mean that you two are to spend all the time you have outside of school in this room-yes Annabeth, in _Percy's_ room"-I saw Annabeth blush, something I rarely see her do-"and train as hard as possible. Just because Goode High and this room are safer than Camp Half Blood doesn't mean that it is all safe. The gods have put enchantments and protection on Goode High and this room, but we cannot do that to the path you take from Goode to here, which means that the most danger you'll be in is on the streets. Which is why we, the gods, are asking you to stay together and watch each other's backs, in case any monster will find you, which will happen often, seeing as you, Percy, is a son of mine, and that means that you are very powerful-too powerful for any monster to overlook, much less ignore. Is that understood?"

Dad's voice (yes, I must be crazy, but I believe him), which started from being amused at my not recognizing his voice turned more and more grave at each sentence he spoke.

We, as in Annabeth and I, nodded, showing that we agree and understand.

"You are to stay here until Athena, or me, give you our say-so. When we do, that means that Camp Half Blood is safe. And when we do, you are to immediately pack and go to Camp Half Blood. Yes?"

Once again, Annabeth and I bobbed our heads to say "yes".

"How do we train? All Percy has in his room is trash and garbage," Annabeth said. I flushed-my room is not _that_ dirty!

"Ahhh we can fix that, I believe," dad said, in a, once again, calm voice. He waved his hand and the room became much tidier. _Cool!_ He waved his hand again, and another door appeared in my room to the left side. "When you open the door, you will enter a room that is larger inside than it seems outside. In this room are dummies to practice with, swords, and much more." Thunder rumbled right above Annabeth and my heads. "That is my cue to leave. Until next time, Percy, Annabeth."

With that, he turned into misty water vapor and blew out of the room. I blinked, not sure if that meeting was real.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan. Although I wish I were...**

Percy's POV

"Take _that_!" Annabeth yelled.

It was the day following our talks with our parents. I still quite didn't fully believe that we were demigods. I mean, _really_, ME? Kid with D- or Fs on the report cards? Detention nearly every day? ADHD? Dyslexia? No way that I'm the son of a god. Especially one that is so powerful! Not that I'm complaining, but would you honestly believe it if you were suddenly told that half of your parentage was a god?

'Cause I wouldn't.

I told Annabeth about this, but all she did was laugh at me. She said, and I quote, "Your dad has shown up in your own mess of a bedroom. He sounds just like you; he _looks_ just like you. And he cleaned up for used-to-be-a-mess room without complaint. He knows your mom's name. He gave you all of these weapons and tools. He doesn't complain about you having ADHD and dyslexia. What more do you need, Seaweed Brain?"

My response was "Shut up". And I got a punch for that. And believe me, Annabeth punches hard, even though on the outside, she seems just like an average teenage girl.

Did I mention that I now call her Wise Girl? Hey, she calls me Seaweed Brain, I call her Wise Girl. Although she did say that Wise Girl was more of a compliment than an insult or retort. Oh well.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?" I gasped.

Annabeth and I were sparring. She was using her dagger as usual, and I was using my favorite sword, which I named Riptide. According to Annabeth, Riptide is such a -bad name for a sword. To which I scoffed, "And the name Thalia for your dagger is much better, right?"

It was the second day after dad and Athena visited us. And I must admit, they were very much right. We got chased by so many monsters in the past day that Annabeth decided to write a book about all the ones that we've faced, so that we would be prepared next time, knowing about their weakness, strengths, names, all that stuff. As you see, I pretty much zoned out after "names". Hey, don't blame me, blame my stupid ADHD.

After getting beaten by Annabeth for quite a few times, we stopped, she with a broad smile on her face, while I had a grim smile, but I really wanted to scowl. To be honest, I let her win. I mean, how can you say no to that face? She's absolutely amazing, I tell you... Gods, I'm day dreaming again.

Anyway, I could have easily beat her, since I had the cool sword, and she only had a dagger. But hey, it boosts her self esteem, you know? Oh who am I kidding, I'm not that much better than her...

Okay so, about that book... So far, we've only identified a few, such as the Minotaur, Lastrygonians, empousa, and dracanae. Apparently, all monsters cannot die; they can only be killed. At least that's what Annabeth told me. By the way, how does she know all this stuff? It's like she knew about being a demigod and doing all this stuff for a long time. She also said that Lastrygonians could be called Canadians, and apparently, Athena herself told her that. When I asked her about whether or not Athena has visited, she snapped at me, called me clueless, and then talked about how the gods can talk to you through your mind.

Speaking of which, I've heard voices that sound like Dad, but I dunno... Might be him, might be myself trying to convince myself that it was him.

Gods, being a teenage demigod is so much more harder than just being an average teenager! **Sigh**

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry for being late. And please please please review. I'm about to to get to the chapter where Percy and Annabeth actually get together. So I'll update by next Monday. Sorry, can't be any earlier because I have a Karate Tournament coming up and I _must_ practice. Until next time, guys.


	8. A Heated Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters since I am in no way, shape, or****form****Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV

"So you think she's one of the four that Mom's message mentioned?" I questioned Percy.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the smart one!" Percy whispered back. Blushing at his compliment, I thought back about all that had happened in the past week.

It had been seven days since we found out about being demigods, and just 2 days ago, Mom sent me an Iris Message about there being four demigods at Goode. Back then, I was obviously very confused, which happens rarely, but hey, I'm still human. Anyway, she told me that there were four other demigods at Goode, not counting myself and Seaweed Brain. When I questioned her about it, she told me that the gods of Olympus could detect it, that Camp Half Blood were running out of satyrs to send out, so we're doing their jobs instead.

So here we were, in the cafeteria, sitting by ourselves (*blush*) observing other students to see whether they showed any signs of being a demigod. I already know that we're dyslexic and have ADHD, so we're looking for students of all ages showing any signs ADHD. We've found two students who've seemed like they have ADHD, but it turns out that one of them just liked writing music and was tapping her fingers to a new song that she was composing. But that left McKayla Angel-the other student who seemed like she has ADHD. Obviously, I had invited her to our table to eat, but she didn't come. She was sitting alone in the corner, drawing something.

I didn't want to interrupt her artwork, so I just left her there, observing her and instead of talking to her. But I intended to figure out whether she had dyslexia soon. Very soon. Oh gods, I am impatient! It had only been two days since I found out about having to find exactly four demigods, and already, I was rushing to find them fast. But hey? Who can blame me? I'm anxious; I want to see Camp Half Blood as soon as possible, after hearing so much about it from Mom two days ago.

So far, Seaweed Brain and I think that McKayla Angel might be a daughter of Apollo, or perhaps Demeter. She loved writing poems about gardens and flowers; that was very clear when she wrote about them with such passion in English class with Mr. Fiorelli. If it involves, flowers and gardens, then Demeter might be her godly parent. But since it was in the shape of a poem, I believe that her godly parent could also be Apollo.

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth!" Percy snapped his fingers In my face. Oh gods, I was thinking too deeply again and forgetting that I was in the cafeteria. "The lunch period will be done in like 5 minutes, so you better finish your food fast." Oh yea. I forgot about my lunch as well.

"Hey, since when do you keep track of time?" I asked curiously to Percy.

"So… now I _can't_ keep track of time?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Percy Jackson, hurry up and finish your pizza. And why is there a pile of drool on it?" I gagged at the drool part; Percy flushed under my comment.

When our next class, Math, with Mrs. Kim, was nearly over, I scribbled a note to myself, reminding myself to share my new discovery to Seaweed Brain. He'd be so excited; I cannot wait to see him happy again, after an entire two days of boredom and no news. Hm. Weird. Why would I care about making him happy? Ah well, maybe it's because I'm so excited about this new discovery. Hell yea, it's because of this!

"Ms. Chase, would you care to explain about the Fundamental Theorem of Arithmetic, since you seem extraordinarily happy while I was teaching the class about it" Mrs. Kim asked me. Crap. I was not expecting that. Was I really that bad at hiding the fact that I was so excited? I realy need to control my facial expressions from now on…

"We are waiting for you, Ms Chase," her cold voice rang throughout the now-silent classroom.

I smirked internally. This was way too easy. Being a child of Athena, I learned all about this at, like what, age 4?

"It will be my pleasure, Ms. Kim, to explain to the class about the Fundamental Theorem," I said with a hint of slyness, "According to what I recall from what my father explained to me at age 4, in number theory, the Fundamental Theorem of Arithmetic, is another way of saying the unique-factorization theorem. In other words, the Fundamental Theorem of Arithmetic states that every integer greater than one is either a prime number itself, or the product of prime numbers. Would you like to hear an example, Ms. Kim?"

"No, that will not be necessary, Ms. Chase," Ms. Kim replied coolly, "However, I must ask you of this. Why would your father teach you about the fundamental theorem of arithmetic at age 4? Did your father honestly believe that you would remember its definition?"

I flared inside. Did this woman think that I was stupid, possibly because I was blond, or possibly because I have ADHD?

"My father taught me about the fundamental theorem of arithmetic when I was four years old because he believed that I would remember its definition and many examples. In case you did not yet notice, I recited the definition of it perfectly when you asked me to explain it. Unless you see a flaw in my explanation, then I do not believe that you have any right to accuse me of not being able to remember its definition at age 4, nor of my father that he was unwise to teach me about it when I was at the specified age," I replied just as coolly.

Someone in the class wolf-whistled. Sounded like Carson. But of course, it would be Carson. Who else would it be, but that old brat? I'd be sure to get back at him later. But now, I have a pretty heated argument with my math teacher.

"I was _not_ accusing our father of being unwise to teach you about it. So do not make any lies up, Ms. Chase!" Ms. Kim said, dangerously.

Being the stubborn person that I am, I replied in a sweet voice, "Oh no, Ms. Kim, I was making lies up about you accusing anyone of anything. If you look at it from my point of view, you can see that from what you said, anyone in this class would have made the assumption that you were accusing my dad. Therefore, I am not making any lies up, I am just stating an assumption made based on inferences, which are based upon the observations of what you said. In case you do not believe me, why don't you ask anyone, anyone at all, in my class?" I turned around and half-stared nad half-glared at the class. Most of the kids just turned away. But Seaweed Brain raised his hand lazily. Of course. Seaweed Brain, of all people.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?" Ms. Kim said.

"I agree with Annabeth. You clearly said that you thought that her dad shouldn't have believed that she could handle the information. So, she wasn' t lying. And also, in case you weren't paying attention"—most of the class giggled or snorted at this—"you are now accusing Annabeth of lying. SO basically, what I'm saying is that you are a hypocri—"

"ENOUGH! Jackson—Chase—you two will stay behind in class today and do detention. I will not have my own students be so disrespectful to me, in my own room. I am a teacher, Jackson!" Ms. Kim said heatedly.

"In case you forgot, the name's Percy," he replied without flinching in Ms. Kim's glare.

"Double Detention!" Ms. Kim shrieked with glee.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Percy! You must go home to go through that _new closet with all of your little brother's old fake swords _and clean it up!" I whisper-screamed to him. I hope he got my message that HE HAD TO TRAIN AND BEING STUCK IN DETENTION WASN'T GOING TO HELP HIM!

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry Ms. Kim. I'll sit down and be more quiet and respectful next time."

He plopped down in his chair and crossed his arms, looking very annoyed at me.

Oh gods. What did I even do except warn him from a possible suspension? All I did was shut him up so that his mom won't receive a call about his expulsion, he should be grateful! But alas, you can never figure boys out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to all boys out there about saying what I said up there ^ , but I'm feeling pretty anti-guy now, so yea. Sorry :( And I'll update soon, just keep the review coming PLEASE! 'Till next time, peace out. -myperfectionismyimperfection**


End file.
